That Nasty Alien
by Jeon Anna
Summary: Jeon Jungkook merasa menjadi orang tersial karena harus bertemu dengan si manusia alien yang memiliki senyum kotak aneh, serta otak mesumnya yang menyebalkan. Rasa-rasanya Jungkook ingin melempar makhluk itu hingga ke lapisan atmosphere. vkook/taekook.
1. chapter 1

That Nasty Alien

By Jeon Anna

Vkook/Taekook

Rating-nya M. cuman buat jaga2 aja. (authornya masih polos #jangandipercaya)

Selamat membaca. tak suka tak apa, silahkan kabur sebelum menyesal. :)

Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang tampan, wajah itu begitu sempurna, walaupun tampan, tapi kata cantik mungkin lebih tepat untuk Jeon Jungkook. Sosoknya sangatlah mengagumkan, begitu sempurna dan menggoda. Jungkook pemuda yang sempurna luar dalam, seperti malaikat, begitu indah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook, semua orang mengakui itu.

Rambutnya sehitam kedua bola matanya, begitu kelam dan seolah menarikmu kedalam kegelapan tak berujung jika kau melihat kedalamnya. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya sewarna plum yang baru merekah, sangat menggoda. Tubuhnya tinggi dan sempurna, perut yang rata dan sedikit six pack. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan Jungkook? Tidak ada.

Tak hanya itu, Jungkook pemuda yang jenius, sangat jenius. Memiliki segudang bakat dan siswa yang berprestasi. Siapapun akan iri akan kesempurnaan yang di miliki oleh Jungkook. Tidak hanya bisa memikat wanita, Jungkook bahkan membuat laki-laki tertarik padanya. Ya, Jeon Jungkook seorang yang cukup menarik, dan sangat menantang untuk di taklukan.

Oleh karena itu, laki-laki itu begitu terkenal seantero sekolah. Dikatakan orang yang populer, memang iya, tapi Jungkook tidak pernah menginginkannya. Dia lebih suka jika diabaikan saja, sebenarnya, bukannya seperti ini, menjadi pusat perhatian yang di elu-elukan. Bahkan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, saat dia menjadi fantasi mesum orang-orang sialan itu.

Matahari bersinar terang, hujan tidak akan turun, semua orang menyakini itu. Tapi, karena terlalu terik, Jungkook mulai merasakan tenggorokannya kering, dia kehausan. Saat ini Jungkook sedang berada di halte dan menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang. Sebentar lagi bus akan datang, tidak ada waktu untuk membeli minuman. Lagipula, Jungkook tidak mau menunggu bus selanjutnya, dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

Saat bus yang ditunggu datang, Jungkook segera menaiki bus dan mencari tempat yang kosong, beruntung penumpangnya tidak terlalu banyak, Jungkook tidak harus kesusahan karenanya.

Bus berjalan dan beberapa saat kembali berhenti di halte yang lain. Seseorang masuk dan mengambil posisi kosong di samping Jungkook. Pemuda itu tidak peduli akan orang yang baru duduk di sampingnya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak tertarik. Berbeda dengan orang yang baru datang itu, terus menatap Jungkook diam-diam.

Dari kedua manik coklatnya, terlihat jelas kalau laki-laki itu tertarik pada Jungkook, walau ini adalah pertama kalinya laki-laki itu bertemu sosok semenggoda ini. Lamat-lamat diperhatikannya setiap inci dari wajah tegas namun cantik milik Jungkook dan terakhir tatapannya jatuh pada bibir sewarna plum, seakan memanggilnya, untuk dilumat.

"Tuan, sudah puas menatap wajah ku?" tanya Jungkook, suaranya terdengar sinis dan dingin. Ternyata dia menyadari gelagat tak menyenangkan dari laki-laki itu.

"Belum, kalau kau ingin tahu," jawab laki-laki tadi, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang menyebalkan. Jungkook melirik kesal, matanya menatap tajam laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, ku sarankan untuk berhenti memandangi wajahku seolah-olah kau ingin menelanku," ucap Jungkook sakratis.

"Memang, memang aku ingin menelanmu," sahut laki-laki itu, sangat jujur. Jungkook mendengus kesal, ternyata laki-laki di sampingnya sangat mesum.

"Dan aku pastikan tubuhmu akan berada di luar bus sebentar lagi," ancam Jungkook, wajahnya mendongak sombong. Laki-laki itu berdecak kagum, entah untuk mengejeknya.

"Jika kau berani, sayang." Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti menyeringai, memang wajahnya yang tampan tampak sangat menggoda saat seringai itu muncul disana. Tapi Jungkook masih cukup waras untuk tidak terpesona pada laki-laki aneh disampingnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku berani, Tuan Mesum!" Jawab Jungkook, suaranya mendesis kesal. Tapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada laki-laki berwajah mesum dengan seringaian yang masih setia bertengger di bibir kissable itu. Jungkook jijik sendiri jika dirinya sampai tergoda pada laki-laki tampan berotak dangkal itu.

"Ah, sangat berani...dan menantang," bisik laki-laki itu, sangat kurang ajar karena berani meniup lehernya. Jungkook menggeram, sebelumnya tersentak kaget karena perlakuan tak senonoh dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau sangat lancang, Tuan. Lebih baik menyingkir dari sampingku!" Sekarang Jungkook tersulut emosi, wajahnya merah padam karena terlalu marah akan kelakuan lancang dari laki-laki mesum itu.

"Aku ingin menaklukan mu diatas ranjang. Kau berada di bawah ku dan mendesah liar, sangat mempesona. Bagaimana? Bukankah kau sangat tertarik?" Laki-laki itu berujar lagi, mengacuhkan ancaman Jungkook.

"Sialan!" Pekik Jungkook, suaranya tertahan karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian penumpang bus yang lain.

Tepat saat itu bus berhenti di sebuah halte. Karena tak tahan akan kelakuan laki-laki mesum berwajah alien dan kurang ajar itu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk turun di halte itu. Dan ini berarti Jungkook harus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya lebih dekat jika Jungkook turun di halte depan, setelah halte yang ini. Tapi apalah dikata, Jungkook ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

Ketika dengan kasar Jungkook bangun dari bangku bus dan keluar dengan terburu-buru, laki-laki itu mendengus kecewa. Laki-laki itu tidak terima di tinggal begitu saja oleh makhluk semenggoda Jungkook. Terlebih, dia masih belum puas bersama laki-laki itu. Dia sempat membaca name tag pemuda itu, tahulah dia bahwa nama malaikat cantik bertubuh sexy itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Nama yang indah untuk pemilik yang indah, batinnya sinting.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi, baby" Sebelum Jungkook benar-benar menjauh, laki-laki itu berujar dengan bisikan yang sialnya masih didengar oleh Jungkook. Menyebalkan sekali bukan? Jungkook bahkan rasanya ingin mencekik laki-laki itu hingga kedua bola matanya melotot lebar.

Tentu saja Jungkook menyesal harus turun di halte yang tidak seharusnya. Matahari bersinar sangat terik, rasa-rasanya bisa membakar pucuk kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook menggeram kesal. Ini semua gara-gara laki-laki itu, siapa lagi memangnya? Sekarang dirinya harus kehausan dan kelelahan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Jungkook menjadi tidak bersahabat, kadang pemuda itu mengumpat. Tak ayal mengundang tatapan penasaran akan kelakuan aneh Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli, dia sangat marah, melebihi seorang perempuan yang sedang datang bulan.

"Jungkook?" panggil sebuah suara, Suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat di kenal Jungkook. Jungkook otomatis berhenti berjalan dan menengok si pemilik suara.

"Hyung?" Sahut Jungkook, wajahnya menatap heran wajah laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri didepannya.

"Kau mau pulang kerumah mu? Kenapa tidak turun di halte selanjutnya?" Tanya laki-laki itu, penasaran.

"Hah! Ini karena alien kurang ajar berotak dangkal dan berpikiran mesum!" Jawab Jungkook, entah sadar atau tidak, dirinya berteriak. Sedangkan laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung itu terkekeh kecil, setelah sebelumnya tercengang akan penuturn Jungkook. Jungkook sangat geram dan kesal sekaligus marah, semuanya terlihat jelas dihadapan laki-laki itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Itulah yang membuat ku semakin kesal!"

"Ok, baiklah. Kau mau ikut hyung? Aku ingin kerumah temanku tak jauh dari sini, lagipula aku bawa mobil. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu kewalahan berjalan kerumah mu di siang yang sangat panas ini." Tawar laki-laki itu akhirnya.

"Yah, bukan tawaran yang buruk. Bersyukur aku bertemu dengan mu, Namjoon hyung!" Sekarang Jungkook sedikit melupakan kekesalannya, beruntung karena dia bertemu Namjoon.

"Ayo!"

Sekarang Jungkook menyesal karena mau ikut dengan Namjoon, sungguh sangat menyesal. Jika saja, jika saja dirinya tidak ikut Namjoon, mungkin Jungkook tidak akan mengalami hal ini. Wajah Jungkook tidak bisa dikatakan ramah, kedua manik hitamnya menatap tajam makhluk sialan yang rupa-rupanya adalah teman Namjoon dan pemilik rumah ini.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud, tersenyum sumringah, sangat senang, seakan mendapat undian yang sangat besar. Keberuntungan memang berpihak padanya, rasanya dia ingin menyembah dewi fortuna yang agung sekarang.

"Aku menyesal harus ikut dengan mu, Namjoon hyung!" pekik Jungkook. Namjoon kaget, tentu saja tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook meneriakinya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari itu, Jungkook?" Tanya Namjoon. Laki-laki itu heran akan perubahan yang mendadak dari sikap Jungkook. Tadi, saat didalam mobil dan sampai di depan rumah temannya, Jungkook sangat kalem dan tenang. Tapi, sekarang Jungkook seperti serigala ganas yang siap menerkam siapa saja. Wajah Jungkook sangat tidak bersahabat.

Namun disisi lain, Namjoon heran sendiri karena temannya menyengir begitu lebar. Memang sedikitnya dia tahu tabiat laki-laki yang memiliki senyum kotak itu. Tapi, Dia rasa ada yang aneh dari cengiran yang terlihat bodoh itu.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang kalau aku bertemu alien kurang ajar berotak dangkal dan berpikiran mesum?" Jawab Jungkook, emosi.

"Ya, aku ingat." Sahut Namjoon, masih tidak mengerti.

"Dialah orangnya, hyung! Dia alien sinting itu!" seru Jungkook geram. Telunjuknya menunjuk wajah si alien sinting dengan tidak sopannya. Sedangkan matanya menatap ganas orang yang dimaksud.

"Maksudmu Taehyung orangnya?" Ah, Namjoon baru mengerti sekarang. Tentu saja Taehyung, laki-laki itu memang terkenal mesum. Tapi, mencari gara-gara dengan Jungkook bukan pilihan yang tepat, sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, tapi sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapan membunuhnya dari si alien sinting yang sedang tersenyum sinting. Jungkook yakin, sangat yakin, kalau otak dangkal itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mesum. Jungkook tidak ingin tahu, tapi itu menyebalkan jika dirinya terlibat didalam sana.

"Well, kau cari mati Taehyung, kalau begitu." Tanggap Namjoon, laki-laki itu melemparkan tatapan kasihan pada Taehyung. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak peduli, padahal dia tidak mengenal Jungkook luar dalam. Memangnya sejak kapan Taehyung bersikap waras? Pikir Namjoon.

"Sepertinya tidak baik jika kau berada disini lebih lama Jungkook, kau akan membunuh Taehyung nanti."

"Kita memang harus pulang, hyung! Aku tidak mau berada disini lebih lama lagi!" Teriak Jungkook, Namjoon bahkan harus mengelus dada karena Jungkook membuatnya terkaget-kaget.

"Tae, aku akan mengantarnya pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi, oke?"

"Yah, hyung. Jangan pulang dulu, aku masih belum mengenal anak itu." Sahut Taehyung, sangat blak-blakan. Namjoon bahkan berpikir dia bisa gila saat ini juga karena kelakuan Taehyung ini. Sedangkan Jungkook, menggeram lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, karena pengakuan blak-blakan dari si alien Taehyung.

"Apa kau pikir aku mau mengenalmu, jangan mimpi, alien."sembur Jungkook pedas. Tapi bukannya membuat Taehyung tersinggung, laki-laki itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kini Taehyung mendekat kearahnya dan dengan lancangnya menyentuhnya, tepat dibokong seksinya yang sangat berisi. Sialan!

"Sialan! Kau sangat sialan! Menjauh dariku, enak saja main sentuh-sentuh! Dasar sinting!" Dan Jungkook menggila. Mendorong Taehyung dengan kasar dan menyumpahi laki-laki itu tanpa henti. Sedangkan Taehyung, alien itu hanya tersenyum kotak.

"Sudah kuduga, pantatmu sangat kenyal, aku suka." Dan terkutuklah Taehyung serta mulutnya yang tidak di kontrol itu. Wajah Jungkook memerah antara marah dan malu. Dengan perasaan yang membara karena saking kesalnya, Jungkook mendekat pada Taehyung dan melayangkan kakinya pada tulang kering Taehyung.

"Awww!!!" Taehyung tak ayal langsung terduduk di sofa di belakangnya dan kedua tangannya memeluk sebelah kakinya, tepat di tulang kering yang di tendang oleh Jungkook tadi, dengan wajah memerah karena kesakitan. Namjoon yang melihatnya, yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan, tentu saja seperti terserang kejutan batin. Jungkook memang sangat ganas, tapi melihat Taehyung dan wajahnya yang tersiksa karena kesakitan, adalah hal yang mengerikan.

"Jungkook, aku rasa kita harus pulang secepatnya, sebelum kau benar-benar membantai Taehyung." Ucap Namjoon, belum sempat menelan semua kengerian yang dilihatnya. Dan Jungkook langsung mengikuti Namjoon yang sudah berlalu, setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Taehyung, dengan wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"Aku...aku tidak salah memilih. Tunggu saja nanti, kelinci ganas. Aku pastikan kau akan aku miliki. Aww!" dan Taehyung sialan itu semakin gencar untuk mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook. Si kelinci ganas yang sangat menggoda. Taehyung sangat menyukai tantangan, terlebih yang seperti Jeon Jungkook. Memangnya dia mau melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja? Bisa-bisa nanti pemuda seksi itu disambar orang, mana rela si alien sinting itu.

TBC

Hai, readers. ini ff pertama ku. gk taulah apa bagus, atau malah amburedul.

jangan lupa komen nya ya. karena akan sangat membantu author.

makasih bagi yg udh mampir dan sempetin baca ni ff.

salam kenal, Jeon Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

That Nasty Alien

By Jeon Anna

Rating : M (cuman untuk jaga2 aja kok, author gak seberani itu... )

Disclaimer : Yang pasti BTS bukan punyanya author ya... BTS milik BigHit dan orang tuanya, dan hanya Tuhan yang berhak atas mereka... (di chapter 1 lupa dicantumkan ternyata)

Selamat membaca. Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, mohon dipikir2 dulu sebelum dibaca ya... :)

Chapter 2

Jungkook sedang kelelahan, itu terlihat jelas dari wajah kusutnya yang tampak lesu dan tak bersemangat. Biasanya akan ada raut bahagia saat sekolah berakhir, seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Namun, kegiatan disekolah hari ini membuat tenaga dan semangat Jungkook terkuras habis. Andai saja pemuda bergigi kelinci itu bisa berteleportasi, dia sangat ingin melakukannya dan segera sampai di rumah. Lalu, melemparkan tubuh bongsornya keatas kasurnya yang empuk.

Memikirkan hal yang konyol, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya seketika. Pemuda itu terkekeh geli karena pikirannya sendiri. Saat ini Jungkook masih berada didalam bus dan sebentar lagi akan sampai ketujuan. Ngomong-ngomong tentang bus, Jungkook jadi teringat akan kejadian kemarin lusa, yang sialnya harus menimpa dirinya. Sebenarnya, mulai dari kemarin Jungkook terus kepikiran tentang orang mesum itu, Kim-Alien-Taehyung, menurut Jungkook itu namanya.

Jungkook menerawang sekilas dan teringat akan percakapannya dengan Namjoon saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Jungkook.

Flashback

Awalnya suasana didalam mobil Namjoon terasa sangat mencekam, oke itu sangat berlebihan, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Jungkook hanya diam saja dengan aura mengerikan yang seakan-akan menguar dari tubuhnya. Bukannya Namjoon orang yang ahli melihat aura seseorang, itu sangat konyol, hanya saja Namjoon bisa melihat kalau Jungkook memang sedang dalam keadaan yang pantang untuk diajak bicara. Tapi Namjoon terlalu penasaran ingin tahu awal mula ketidaksukaan Jungkook kepada Taehyung, hingga akhirnya Namjoon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemuda bergigi kelinci yang sedang pms, mungkin?

"Jadi, Jungkook, sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau dengan Taehyung? Maksudku, apa yang dilakukan Taehyung padamu, yah, selain tindakan kurang ajarnya itu, memegang..."

"Namjoon hyung, jangan dilanjutkan, aku sedang sangat kesal. Aku tidak mau mendengar kedua kata itu saat ini." Nah kan, apa yang dikhawatirkan Namjoon memang benar. Jungkook sedang dalam mode sensitif, seperti wanita pms saja.

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran," Tapi Namjoon tidak sungguhan takut pada Jungkook, hanya saja Namjoon tidak sanggup mendengar seretetan kalimat Jungkook yang meluncur bagai seorang yang sedang nge-rap.

Jungkook melirik Namjoon sekilas, oke dia mengerti, Namjoon hanya penasaran saja. Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya kan menumpahi seluruh kekesalan pada Namjoon, karena nyatanya bukan Taehyung yang bakal kena imbasnya.

"Hah, baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Jadi, begini..." dan meluncurlah cerita Jungkook yang penuh emosional, Namjoon tentu saja mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Walau kadang terganggu akan nada-nada tinggi Jungkook yang sangat dramatis. Jungkook hanya terlalu ekpresif, mungkin, dan sedang sangat emosional.

"Oh, jadi memang Taehyung yang mencari masalah duluan dengan mu?" Komentar Namjoon diakhir cerita Jungkook. Namjoon mngangguk-anggukan kepalanya, seperti detektif saja gayanya. Sedangkan Jungkook membenarkannya, masih dengan wajahnya yang cemberut lucu. Sungguh, Namjoon gemas melihat wajah Jungkook yang satu itu, tapi sangat berbahaya kalau Namjoon mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook saat ini, bisa-bisa mereka masuk rumah sakit.

"Memang si alien itu yang salah!" kata Jungkook, sedikitnya dia senang karena Namjoon mengakui kalau memang Taehyung yang bersalah.

"Memang sih Taehyung itu mesum, sangat mesum. Tapi, dia orang yang sangat baik. Aku rasa, itu caranya menunjukkan rasa sukanya padamu, dia ingin berteman dengan mu, aku rasa." Namjoon melanjutkan dengan pengungkapan yang sejujur-jujurnya yang dia tahu. Well, diakan sahabatan dengan Taehyung bukan sehari-dua hari. Mereka sudah berteman selama hampir 4 tahun, jadi wajar kalau mengerti tabiat aneh Si Alien Taehyung.

"Apanya yang baik, apanya yang ingin berteman! Namjoon hyung, yang benar saja! Itu cara yang paling bodoh kalau ingin mengajak seseorang berteman, tahu!" dan Jungkook memberengut karena kata-kata Namjoon tadi. Jelas-jelas Taehyung itu menyebalkan begitu, Namjoon hyung malah mengatakan orang aneh itu baik? Huh, yang benar saja! Kira-kira begitulah yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh Jungkook. Melihat wajah kesal Jungkook, Namjoon tersenyum tipis, adik sepupunya itu memang sangat ekpresif. Tapi, kasihan juga Taehyung, yang dengan bodohnya malah menunjukkan rasa tertariknya dengan cara sekurang ajar itu, apa lagi pada Jungkook.

"Tapi, percaya padaku, Taehyung tidak seburuk itu." Itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir Namjoon ucapkan, entah Jungkook mengubrisnya atau tidak. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang baik untuk Taehyung, tentu saja Namjoon baru saja membela Taehyung dengan cara yang jenius. Dalam sekali lihat, dia sudah bisa menebak kalau temannya itu tertarik pada Jungkook. Ah, dia harus menerima imbalan atas kebaikan yang baru saja dia lakukan ini.

End of flashback

Hah, yang benar saja kalau Taehyung itu baik dan ingin benar-benar berkenalan dengannya, apalagi dengan cara teraneh, tersial, terkurang ajar seperti itu. Memang sih, kalau dilihat-lihat, Taehyung itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, sangat malahan. Apalagi kalau bibir kissable itu menyunggingkan senyum, pasti terlihat semakin menggoda, akan lebih tampan. Jungkook bisa menduga kalau Taehyung itu orang yang ramah.

Tapi, tentu saja Jungkook tidak bisa memaafkan kelakuan tak senonoh itu. Jungkook masih belum yakin kalau Taehyung memang orang yang baik, tidak semudah itu. Awas saja kalau sampai laki-laki itu menunjukkan wajahnya mesumnya, yang sialnya memang tampan, dihadapannya lagi. Jungkook akan benar-benar menghabisinya hingga benar-benar tidak tersisa dari muka bumi ini! lihat saja!

Seandainya Jungkook tahu, kalau apa yang dia tekadkan tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Jungkook terlalu memikirkan Taehyung, hingga membuat hampir lupa turun di halte yang sudah seharusnya. Untung saja Jungkook tidak benar-benar lupa untuk turun. Hah, ini karena keasyikan memikirkan tentang Taehyung, dan hei! Apa-apaan ini! Jungkook jadi malu pada dirinya sendiri karena dari tadi terus memikirkan Taehyung, apalagi memuji ketampanan laki-laki mesum itu. Huh, kalau saja Taehyung tahu, Jungkook sangat yakin kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan berhenti menyeringai setan didepan wajahnya.

"Ne, Jungkook, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Tanya sebuah suara, sukses membuat Jungkook hampir jantungan. Pemuda kelinci itu bahkan seakan terlompat karena terkejut akan keberadaan suara itu yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya, Jungkook hanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaannya. Buru-buru Jungkook melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya, dan si pemilik suara sukses membuat kedua mata Jungkook semakin membulat.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook terpekik kecil. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jungkook terkejut akan kemunculan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba, Jungkook lebih menyukai fakta bahwa dirinya senang karena Yoongi tiba-tiba ada disini dan menyapanya.

"Kau sedang melamunkan apa? Sampai tidak sadar kalau kau hampir menabrak pagar rumah orang, dan akan terjadi kalau aku tidak memanggilmu." Tanya Yoongi. Laki-laki itu menunjukkan senyum manisnya yang membuat Jungkook serasa meleleh. Yoongi hyung benar-benar tampan, kira-kira seperti itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun! Sungguh tidak!" Jawab Jungkook, dengan tingkah kikuknya yang begitu menggemaskan. Sebenarnya Jungkook selalu terlihat menggemaskan, tak ayal semua orang suka mengerjainya dan bahkan menggodanya. Contoh yang paling bejad, Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau sedang memikirkan orang yang kau suka?" Pancing Yoongi lagi, sebenarnya hanya berniat menggoda Jungkook saja. Sedangkan Jungkook, pemuda itu langsung gelagapan. Dia tidak mau kalau Yoongi tahu dia sedang memikirkan orang aneh itu. Padahal Yoongi hanya bercanda saja.

"Ti-tidak! Yoongi hyung apa-apaan sih!" Bibir Jungkook mengerucut lucu, Yoongi terkikik melihatnya dan Jungkook terpana karenanya. Karena kenyataannya Jungkook menyukai Yoongi, tetangganya. Tapi, tentu saja Yoongi tidak pernah tahu itu.

Selanjutnya keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju rumah masing-masing. Selama perjalanan, keduanya membicarakan banyak hal, lebih sering Yoongi menggoda Jungkook hingga Jungkook cemberut dengan lucunya. Padahal, ini sangat tidak baik untuk jantung Jungkook, senyumnya Yoongi membuat jantung Jungkook jadi hyperaktif didalam sana.

Well, sebenarnya Jungkook menyukai Yoongi. Pemuda kelinci itu jatuh kedalam pesona Yoongi sejak Yoongi menjadi tetangganya. Yoongi orang yang ramah dan baik, menurut Jungkook, terlebih saat Yoongi tersenyum, Jungkook langsung suka. Makanya, setiap kali Jungkook digoda oleh Yoongi, wajahnya selalu memberengut lucu dan berakhir memerah. Sangat berbeda ketika orang lain yang melakukannya, terlebih Taehyung, dan akan membuat Jungkook mengamuk. Padahal Jungkook hanya belum terlalu kenal dengan Taehyung, itu saja.

Seharusnya dan semestinya Namjoon mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya yang berkualitas saat ini. Semalaman laki-laki berdimple itu bergadang hanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, dan pagi harinya Namjoon bahkan tidak sanggup membuka kedua matanya. Namjoon masih ingin bergelung malas diatas kasur empuknya, kekasih setianya. Dan dia masih ingat kalau dia sudah mengatakan pada pelayannya untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun mengganggunya untuk hari ini sampai nanti malam, setidaknya.

Namjoon tidak meragukan pelayannya itu, pelayannya pasti sudah menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya pada makhluk yang satu itu untuk tidak mengganggu Namjoon. Tapi, memang dasar bengal dan keras kepalanya yang lebih keras dibanding apapun, makhluk dengan senyum teraneh sepanjang abad 21 ini malah merengek tepat di telinganya. Menyebalkan sekali! Taehyung memang menyebalkan, semenjak dia masih bayi.

"Ayolah, Namjoon hyung! Ayolah~" rengek Taehyung, dengan suara yang sangat mengganggu. Namjoon menggeram kesal dan sesekali mendorong tubuh Taehyung untuk menjauh darinya. Sungguh, Taehyung sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, Tae. Biarkan aku istirahat, oke? Biarkan aku tidur dulu. Setelah itu kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Sahut Namjoon, suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur. Walaupun berbicara, mata Namjoon masilah tertutup rapat, dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Apa susahnya memberikan nomor kelinci itu padaku, hyung. Setelah itu aku akan segera pergi, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu selama 24 jam kedepan. Ya ya ya!" dan sejatinya Taehyung yang keras kepala tetaplah keras kepala. Dengan erangan kesal, Namjoon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Taehyung.

"Apa susanya kau langsung menemui orangnya dan minta padanya langsung. Kau tahu, sangat tidak sopan meminta nomornya pada orang lain." Kata Namjoon bijak. Tapi Taehyung menunjukkan raut tidak peduli dan masih merengek, lagi.

"Namjoon hyung, berikan aku nomor kookie-kookie itu atau aku memberitahukan Jin hyung kalau hyung sempat mendapat ciuman dadakan dari wanita berbadan seperti gitar spanyol itu? Memang sih itu bukan keinginan Namjoon hyung, itu kerjaan wanita itu. Tapi, tetap saja kan kalau Jin hyung mendengarnya, tidak ada kehidupan yang tentram lagi untukmu, hyung!" Ancam Taehyung, laki-laki itu menunjukkan seringainya yang penuh percaya diri. Melihat respon yang diberikan Namjoon, dia sangat yakin kalau ancamannya sangat berhasil.

Terkutuklah Kim Taehyung dan segala yang ada dalam otak sempitnya. Namjoon sukses menggerutu dan mengumpat seseorang di pagi yang seharusnya damai ini. Laki-lkai itu dengan tidak ikhlasnya meraih ponselnya dan segera memberikan apa yang sedari tadi direngekkan oleh Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, dia sedang bukan kepalang.

"Tidak tamat ditangan Jin hyung, aku malah harus berurusan dengan Jungkookie. Kau tahu Tae, kedua-duanya sama-sama memiliki kesadisan yang tak terbayangkan. Tapi, aku lebih memilih mati ditangan Jungkook, setidaknya Jin tidak memberikan ku hukuman yang mengerikan nantinya." Keluh Namjoon dengan nelangsanya. Tamatlah riwayat hidupnya, entah cepat atau lambat. Taehyung hanya menyengir, tapi tidak peduli padanya. Dasar!

"Ne hyung, kau harus membantu aku dalam mengejar masa depanku. Kau tahu hyung, aku takut kalau kelinci manisku direbut orang, bisa mati berkali-kali aku, hyung." Tanggap Taehyung, telah selesai menyalin segala kontak milik Jeon Jungkook. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel Namjoon pada pemiliknya.

"Yah, aku harap kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapan mu, Tae. Kalau sampai kau membuat adik sepupu ku menderita, aku sendiri yang akan menggantung mu di tiang bendera sampai kau jadi alien sungguhan." Sekarang Namjoon mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu disertai tatapan tajam yang tidak main-main. Taehyung saja yang biasanya bengalnya tidak ketulungan, benar-benar tidak berani untuk membantah atau sekedar menggangguk. Susah payah ditelannya salivanya kembali dan mengangguk kaku.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, Tae." Ujar Namjoon serius.

"Lagipula, aku sungguh-sungguh kalau tentang pemuda kelinci itu, kali ini." Kata Taehyung, dengan raut wajah yang serius. Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar serius.

"Bocah labil seperti mu, hahahaha! Tapi, aku tidak bercanda Tae. Aku mengenalmu tidak kemarin." Namjoon tertawa mencemooh, tapi tetap tidak membuat Taehyung meremehkan ancamannya.

"Namjoon hyung, aku juga tidak bercanda tahu!" Tanggap Taehyung, bibirnya mencebik kesal. Tapi itu membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu dan Namjoon yang melihatnya tertawa sampai terjungkal-jungkal. Sedangkan Taehyung, laki-laki berkepribadian aneh itu hanya melemparkan tatapan tak mengerti.

"berarti kita sama-sama tidak bercanda... Hahahaha "

Mengabaikan tingkah absurd yang sangat tiba-tiba dari Namjoon, Taehyung malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lihat saja wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan aura kemesuman itu, sangat menggelikan. Taehyung hanya sudah tidak sabar untuk mulai membuat Kelinci manisnya terpesona padanya. Dan sepertinya Taehyung harus berjuang dengan sangat keras. Bukan karena Jungkook yang direbut orang, tapi ini masalahnya Jungkook yang malah ngejar-ngejar orang lain, lho.

TBC

Oke, oke, oke. Sekian disini dulu untuk chapter 2 nya.

Baca review dari readers emang memberikan sesuatu yang gimana-gimana gitu buat author. Yah, author senang aja, ternyata ff nya enggak fail... :)

Makasih udah mau baca ya, readers. Kalau ada kritik, masukan dan saran, akan diterima dengan sepenuh hati. Silahkan, tak usah sungkan-sungkan.

Bye-bye. Jeon Anna


End file.
